


L'amour est le pire ennemi

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guyrian, One Shot, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [OS] A quoi pensait donc Marianne sur l'autel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour est le pire ennemi

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est la traduction de la fanfiction « Love Is The Worst Enemy » postée par Witty Sayings sur le site Fanfiction.net.  
> Je ne suis par contre pas en mesure de poster le lien vers la fanfiction originale, car il se trouve qu'elle a été supprimée. :/

La fièvre du moment frappa Marianne alors qu'elle devait décider si elle allait dire « Je le veux » ou « Je ne le veux pas ». Elle aimait Robin des Bois, c'était aussi simple que ça, mais pendant le temps où elle était fiancée à Guy, son cœur avait commencé à balancer entre eux deux. Elle était déchirée entre Guy et Robin. Une moitié de son cœur lui disait d'aller avec Robin et de rester avec lui tandis que l'autre lui disait de rester avec Guy. En fait, si elle n'avait pas diriger le moment, elle ne choisirait aucun des deux. Cela ne valait pas la culpabilité harcelante d'avoir choisi l'un plutôt que l'autre.  
« Quelle est votre décision, Marianne ? » la questionna Guy. Elle pouvait jurer par son ton suppliant qu'il devenait impatient. Elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre, mais elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Marianne se sentait comme si on l'avait forcée à se marier vite. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait attendu, elle avait pris le jour où le Roi reviendrait pour acquis, mais maintenant il venait.  
Que dirait Robin si je me mariais avec Guy ? Que dira Guy si je restais avec Robin ? Ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête et son cœur tambourinait. Son estomac se contracta et elle commença à se sentir nauséeuse dans la fièvre du moment. En cette minute elle rêvait de s'enfoncer dans sa robe de mariée et de devenir un morceau de sol de façon à ce que plus personne ne la voie, mais il était clair que c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Qui est-ce que j'aime le plus ? Guy ou Robin ? Elle évalua les deux hommes en se demandant qui l'aimerait le plus et quel est celui qu'elle désirait le plus entre l'un et l'autre. Guy avait toujours été cruel et sombre, mais il possédait aussi un côté doux qu'il n'avait révélé qu'à elle. Il était facile de lui parler de ses faux problèmes. Malheureusement, il détestait profondément Robin et ils se battaient toujours pour elle. De l'autre côté, Robin était un peu m'as-tu-vu, mais il partageait les mêmes buts qu'elle et avait de belles choses à lui offrir. Par exemple, ils partageaient les mêmes intérêts et s'aimaient tellement l'un l'autre. Le cœur de Marianne remonta dans sa gorge et redescendit aussitôt. Ses mots étaient coincés dans sa bouche. Les seuls noms qui trottaient dans sa tête étaient ceux de Robin et de Guy. Lequel choisirait-elle ?  
« Lady Marianne, allez-vous bien ? » lui demanda le prêtre.  
« Je vais bien », croassa-t-elle.  
« Quelle est votre décision ? »  
Marianne regarda les orbites bleu glace que Guy avait pour yeux. Ils s'étaient élargis et commençaient à se remplir de tristesse. Il pensait qu'elle allait choisir de partir avec Robin et ainsi le trahir. La douleur transparaissait dans son expression. Marianne ne voulait pas mentir à un homme à qui elle pourrait faire du mal. Son petit coup de cœur pour Guy l'avait bien des fois sortie de nombreuses dangereuses situations, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait le contrôle du choix et décidait soit de briser Guy et de partir avec Robin, soit de choisir le sombre et profond Guy.  
« Je... je... » bégaya Marianne. Elle avait fait son choix même s'il devait blesser l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait.  
« Je ne veux pas. Je choisis Robin. » Elle repoussa Guy à regret, et s'enfuit de l'autel en essayant de couvrir son visage des yeux des pauvres habitants de Locksley, et tout spécialement de Guy de Gisborne. Son cœur regretta ce choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre Guy et Robin. Je vais repousser Robin de toute façon. Si je ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux, autant n'en avoir aucun. Elle commença à pleurer, mais sécha rapidement ses larmes douloureuses.  
Robin l'attrapa pour l'embrasser et l'aida à monter sur le cheval. Alors qu'ils couraient vers la Forêt de Sherwood et vers Nottingham, elle laissa deux larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.  
Elle s'était détournée de Guy et c'était sa plus grosse erreur. Elle avait trahi et blessé Guy sur l'autel, et cette scène tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait s'être retournée et avoir vu son visage. Colère et douleur. Le cœur de Marianne lui disait qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais homme. C'était son plus grand regret. Si je ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux, je n'en choisis aucun.


End file.
